Twilight Phoenix Kenpo
Twilight Phoenix Kenpo (薄明かり鳳凰拳法, Usu akari hōōken-hō) Is a fighting style created and practised by Markus Hotaru. And is designed to better use his Phoenix Slayer Magic in close combat. Description As Markus trained in Magic his adopted father Bolterus taught him various methods of martial arts the Phoenix had learnt over his hundreds of years alive. Markus learnt these techniques well and began to blend them with his magic. When he started his jounrey alone he began to adapt the fighting styles he was taught into his own martial arts form, he dubbed it Twilight Phoenix Kenpo for it's purpose that skims both dark and light. The style can be adapted for other elements like light, fire, water etc. This creates new attacks and effects. Unarmed Techniques Markus' Techniques All these techniques are used along side Storm Phoenix Brawler used in Markus' Phoenix Slayer Magic, so please refer to the page for more details. *'Earthly Assualt:' (地上の暴行, Chijō no bōkō) Despite it's weird name this is the most common technique used. It consists of non-magic enhanced strikes such as punches, kicks, throws and open hand strikes etc (Techniques with "(SS)" next to the name are sub-styles within the overal style). **'Katana Kick:' (刀蹴り, Katana keri) This is a simple yet powerful roundhouse kick. Using two or mroe of this technique at a time renames the attack Daisho Kick (大昌蹴り, Daishō keri). ***'Phantom Katana Kick:' (SS) (怪人刀蹴り, Kaijin katana keri) This technique is actually the most comman variation of the Katana Kick technique. It involves kicks other than roundhouse kicks but focuses on it, between some kicks is a fake out for example; either starting a kick then wobbling the lower leg to hide the direction of the kick. Or simply spinning around creating momentum for an actual kick. When used it has other techniques mixed in to create even more confusion as the technique forces opponant's to focus on Markus' feet. **'Tiger's Rage:' (虎の怒り, Tora no ikari) A clawing technique using great strength to actually cut flesh. It can we used in a swiping manner as if a tiger slashes at it's prey or a rival. **'Buddha Palm:' (仏の椰子, Futsu no yashi) A palm strike that can be proformed as a forward palm thrust or slap with the base of the palm. A full power the attack when done as a palm thrust can send one of Daimon's beasts back at least 40 metres. **'Lance Kick:' (槍蹴り, Yari keri) A powerful sidekick that can be done in rapid succession turning it into Spear Wall (槍壁, Yari kabe). **'Iron Fist:' (鉄拳, Tekken) A simple punch that can be used as a jab, cross, hook, uppercut etc. Using it in a chain of punches creates Iron Boxing (鉄賞の戦い, Tetsu-shō notatakai). **'Wood-cutting Kick:' (木の切削蹴り, Ki no sessaku keri) A simple yet powerful axe kick. **'No Mercy:' (無慈悲, Mujihi) After knocking an opponant down Markus leaps onto them and begins to brutally beat them into the ground. **'Phoenix Beak:' (鳳凰くちばし, Hōō kuchibashi) Markus strikes with his hand in crane beak formation (all five didget tips bunched into one point). He then strike at pressure points using circular blocks. ***'Flock of the Phoenix:' (鳳凰の群れ, Hōō no mure) This is a pressure point striking technique. It involves Markus launching a barrage of Phoenix Beak strikes and accurate elbows at several pressure points and joints. Each strike is done in a circular motion allowing for easy dodges and footwork. **'Hunting Leopard:' (SS) (狩猟豹, Shuryōhyō) A series of strikes using the leopard paw strike (half open palm strike using the ridge formed by folding the fingers at the first phalangeal joint), it also uses low sweeping kicks mimicing the whipping tail of the Leopard. **'Striking Cobra:' (SS) (顕著コブラ, Kencho kobura) Markus uses a spear hand strike (using the tips of the fingers to strike) attacking eyes, temple and other pressure points to stop enemies in their tracks. He also makes use of stealthy and powerful kicks. **'Rock Knee:' (岩膝, Iwa hiza) A simple yet powerful knee that can be used in a flying method known as Meteor Knee (流星膝, Ryūsei hiza). **'Gust Elbow:' (突風肘, Toppū hiji) An elbow strike normally used with Rock Knee, or other close range strikes. **'Sky Kick:' (空蹴り, Sora keri) This is a kick that goes straight up which makes it in essence a reversed axe kick. **'Rhythm:' (SS) (調律, Chōritsu) Markus attacks with a series of acrobatic break dancing like kicks, using the natural rhythm he builds up from the technique to avoid the attack. The movements also allow for easy follow up attacks. **'Pivot:' (枢軸, Sūjiku) Markus counters his opponant's melee attack with a pivot based throw using depending on the attack; wrists, his hips, his shoulders or ankle to throw them on the floor. The attack is normally followed up by No Mercy or Wood-cutting Kick. **'Buster:' (破り, Yaburi) First Markus waits for an opponant to punch, he then ducks under the attack and as it passes his shoulder he brings his left or right fist up to intercept it and with the right about of force shatter the arm. **'Phoenix Assualt:' (鳳凰攻撃, Hōō kōgeki): This moves invovles a series of palm strikes, punches and knees to wear down the opponant. and is possibly one of the more common combos of the style. **'Phoenix Suplex:' (鳳凰レックス, Hōō rekkusu) After causing the opponant to spin around so their back is facing him Markus grabs them aroudn the waste and throws himself back bringing them over with him and slamming their head into the ground. This doesn't finish the attack as it can be followed up by the Rhythm technique for even more damage. **'Deadly Falls:' (致命滝, Chimei taki) This technique is a simple shoulder or hip throw using just enough strength and weight (from the opponant) to cause some serious damage. Along with openning the enemy up to extra attacks. *'Lightning Stab:' (Raishi, 雷刺) Despite it's name it is a simple lightning infused forward palm/spear hand strike. The spear hand variation is designed against a joint or limb to deisable it. *'Lightning Storm:' (Rairan, 電嵐) A combo of various open hand techniques with various kicks thrown in all infused with Markus' storm based magic. *'Thunder Boxing:' (雷鳴ボクシング, Raimei bokushingu) A series of brutal punches ranging form jabs to uppercuts, all infused with the concussive power of thunder. *'Rising Talon Strike:' (上昇爪スト, Jōshō tsume suto) This attack involves a mix of open palms strikes swift knees all leading up to a rising palm strike to the chin of the opponant. It's commanly infused with lightning from his Storm Phoenix Slayer magic. *'Phoenix Rage:' (鳳凰の怒り, Hōō no ikari) This attack involves Markus launching himself and strike with a flying headbutt followed by a sweeping kick then a rising round kick and then a series of kicks with palms strikes and elbows mixed in. *'Rolling Thunder:' (ローリング·サンダー, Rōringu· sandā) This is an spinning elbow technique that can be done in two ways. The first is a simple spinning elbow strike to the opponant's chin. The second however is a much more extreme version of the first, by spinning at high speeds after a jump and landing the elbow on the top of the opponant's head Markus can cause a small explosion of concussive force. This clears a the area of effect and does serious damage to anyone in it. *'Soaring Ghost Strike:' (幽霊ストの高騰, Yūrei suto no kōtō) Markus launches himself over the target lunching an extended knuckle strike from both fists into the target's shoulders then channeling a low powered version of his lightning into the opponant's body. This disables the arms and opens them up for a final front flip kick to the back of the head. *'Bringer of Storms:' (嵐の縁起物, Arashi no engimono) This technique is a simple front flip axe kick with lightning mixed in. The speed and power of this technique give it the effect of a lightning bolt has struck the user's foot as they bring it down (Check animation for demo). **'Storm Leg Vortex:' (嵐脚渦巻き, Rankyaku uzumaki) Markus starts the technique like Bringer of Storms. But instead of finishing there he carries on by twisting his body around after impact from the axe kick and kicking down with his free leg. This leads up to a chain of drilling kicks to the opponant's body followed by a double legged roundhouse sending the enemy flying. *'Charge Fist:' (充電拳, Jūden ken) Markus charges forward and uses a backfist charged with lightning to send the enemy flying as well as shock them with enough electricity to power a small city. **'Buster of Storms:' (嵐の破り, Arashi no yaburi) Markus charges in and uses a lightning infused version of the Buster technique. Instead of just electrocuting the enemy it also sends them flying back, causing serious internal injuries. *'Lightning Switch Kick:' (稲妻切替蹴り, Inazuma kirikae keri) This move is simple in theory but actually very difficult to master. First Markus throws a lightning infused jumping roundhouse kick with his body at an angle, the first kick is thrown to be avoided. As his free leg and kicking leg cross he causes the lightning from the kicking leg to jump to the free leg (which was already lightning infused). After the switch he kicks with his free leg to the side of the opponant's head/neck sending them flying and causing serious damage. *'Lets End This!!:' First Markus knees his opponant in the gut forcing them forward. He then flips onto their back and does breakdance like spins on their back, once he's spun 6-7 times he pushes himself off them and drops down with a storm infused double foot stomp to the opponant's head. *'Twilight Phoenix Combo:' (夕暮れ鳳凰コンボ, Yūgure hōō konbo) This is one of Markus' top unarmed technique. It first begins with a barrage of regular non-magic infused attacks, ranging from open hand strikes to throws. The final set of attacks are made up of spells from his Storm Phoenix Slayer arsenal which is followed by one of the secret techniques. *'Twilight Phoenix Kenpo Ultimate Technique: Kinetic Storm:' (夕暮れ鳳凰拳法究極法：動態嵐, Yūgure hōōken-hō kyūkyoku-hō: Dōtai arashi) This technique uses the basic princibles of kinetic energy and Markus' teleporting spells. He basically teleports around an area surrounding his opponant(s) building kinetic energy up before teleporting above them and driving a powerful storm infused strike transfering all the kinetic energy into the part of his body he's striking with, this combined with the storm magic makes the attack devastating. **'Twilight Phoenix Kenpo Ultimate Technique: Kinetic Meteor Storm:' (夕暮れ鳳凰拳法究極法：動態隕石嵐, Yūgure hōōken-hō kyūkyoku-hō: Dōtai inseki arashi) This is the same as it's parent technique but with the added bonus of fire! Makus does the same as before focusin both fire and storm magic into whatever part of his body he's gonna strike with. He then strike int eh same way but causes mroe damage upon impact and over time due to fire's burning effects. Ellena's Techniques *'Earthly Assualt:' (地上の暴行, Chijō no bōkō) Despite it's weird name this is the most common technique used. It consists of non-magic enhanced strikes such as punches, kicks, throws and open hand strikes etc. **'Katana Kick:' (刀蹴り, Katana keri) This is a simple yet powerful roundhouse kick. Using two or mroe of this technique at a time renames the attack Daisho Kick (大昌蹴り, Daishō keri). ***'Phantom Katana Kick:' (怪人刀蹴り, Kaijin katana keri) This technique is actually the most comman variation of the Katana Kick technique. It involves kicks over than roundhouse kicks but focuses on it, between each kick is a fake step or start of a kick. When used it has other techniques mixed in to create even more confusion as the technique forces opponant's to focus on Ellena's feet. **'Tiger's Rage:' (虎の怒り, Tora no ikari) A clawing technique using great strength to actually cut flesh. **'Buddha Palm:' (仏の椰子, Futsu no yashi) A palm strike that can be proformed as a forward palm thrust or slap with the base of the palm. **'Lance Kick:' (槍蹴り, Yari keri) A powerful sidekick that can be done in rapid succession turning it into Spear Wall (槍壁, Yari kabe). **'Iron Fist:' (鉄拳, Tekken) A simple punch that cna be used as a jab, cross, hook, uppercut etc. Using it in a chain of punches creates Iron Boxing (鉄賞の戦い, Tetsu-shō notatakai). **'Wood-cutting Kick:' (木の切削蹴り, Ki no sessaku keri) A simple yet powerful axe kick. **'Rock Knee:' (岩膝, Iwa hiza) A simple yet powerful knee that can be used in a flying method known as Meteor Knee (流星膝, Ryūsei hiza). **'Gust Elbow:' (突風肘, Toppū hiji) An elbow strike normally used with Rock Knee, or close range strike. **'Sky Kick:' (空蹴り, Sora keri) This is a kick that does straight up which makes it in essence a reversed axe kick. *'Solar Fist:' (太陽拳, Taiyō ken) A basic magic attack. Ellena focuses magic through her hands creating orbs of light around them, she then proceeds to punch the living daylights out of her enemies with a rapid blur of fists. *'Solar Leg:' (太陽脚, Taiyō ashi) Basically the same as Solar Fist but with the feet and legs. The attack is faster and stronger than the upper body variation due to the amount of muscles in the legs. Zero's Techniques Armed Techniques Markus' Techniques Any Blade *'Buster Edge:' (破り端, Yaburi-tan) Markus swings the blade with enough force that opponants can be forced back easily. It can be used in a series of strike as well that can batter down defences with little effort due to the weight of the blade and Markus' strength. *'Wing Edge:' (翼端, Yokutan) Using his Wind Mover spell along side his sword Markus can create blades made of air that can cut through nearly anything in it's way. Spinning the sword while using this technique before releasing the air blade will create a spiralling blade. *'Storm Cutter:' (嵐のカッター, Arashi no kattā) A set of dynamic strikes with lightning infused along the blade. The idea is even if the blade misses you by even the smallest of distances you'll get electrocuted and stunned. The more shocks the more your body will slow and stop moving for the final blow. *'Charge up:' (充電, Jūden) Markus can use the thunder aspect along with the wind aspect of his magic to boost the speed and power of the sword's slash. The set up for the technique is Markus holds the sword behind his back and charges it with the aspects before swinging it down causing huge damage to anything in it's way. *'Turbulent Winds:' (乱風, Ranpū) This technique works best with a polearm or weapon of equal size. It can be counted as an entirely new style under the armed techniques of Twilight Phoenix Kenpo. It involves spinning strikes attacking form any angle possible, the technique also uses a great deal of the user's body such as spinning the weapon behind the user's back or around the waist. *'Ghost Cut:' (聖霊カット, Seirei katto) When armed with a sword or forming one out of his magic, Markus can cut at lightning speed striking several times in an instant. To start the technique brings the tip of his sword down till it taps the ground then vanishes using his teleport magic and attacks while shifting through. *'Senbonzakura: '(千本桜, Thousand Cherry Blossoms) The main technique of Falling Sakura style. This technique is mainly a set up to the techniques under it. The move requires Markus to move his sword hand and free hand in a circle so they meet in the middle of his body around the stomach region. He places his free hand on the pommel of the sword which suddenly turns into thousands of tiny blades that float through the air around Markus as his target(s). They shardes seem to glow as well as they reflect light, or if created from a lightning blade due to the element. **'Kageyoshi:' (景厳, Vibrant Display) This is the main attack technique. Markus directs the shards into a dome around the target(s). He then moves his hand down which causes the shardes to fly at the target cutting and peirceing them till they're either disabled or killed. The Star Talon *'Eternal Rampage:' (永遠暴れ, Eien abare) This technique is a longer and faster version of Buster Edge that uses the rope dart on the pommel of the Phoenix Piercer, the idea to to do the saem as Buster Edge but also land painful slashes across the opponant's body. *'Edge Runner:' (端走者, Hashi sōsha) This technique uses the rope dart exclusivly. Markus spins the dart then throws it so that it bounces off at an angle to hit a target around a corner or behind a innocent bystander. It can also be used to clothesline a running target if he intercepts them during a chase. *'Four Moons:' (四つの月, Yottsu no tsuki) These series of techniques are highly powerful yet very complex attacks. They orginated from a style called Deadly Night Style (致命夜間風, Chimei yakan-fū) which revolves around circular movements allowing for simultanious attack and defence in one single movement. **'First Moon: Deadly Eclipse:' (最初月：致命食, Saisho tsuki: Chimei-shoku) Markus draws a small circle with the tip of his sword and then makes a quick stab within the now visible red circle creating a red dot. After stabbing directly through the dot and circle he hits his opponant creating a wound the same as the circle and dot he drew in the air (Though the main part of the wound is the stab through the heart). **'Second Moon: Crescent Cut:' (第二の月：新月カット, Daini no tsuki: Shingetsu katto) This technique is one part illusion and one part deadly slash. Markus uses a sword based illusion that makes it appear that his technique is moving in slowly as if setting up for a powerful technique. In reality his attack is going at immense speed that the cut has a delayed effect, the resulting wound is a crescent shaped wound that reaches from the base of the neck and through the chest to the stomach. **'Third Moon: Lunar Thrust:' (第月：旧推力, Dai tsuki: Kyū suiryoku) This technique looks simple but it's both deceptive and deadly. Markus lunges forward to drive his sword through his opponant but he moves so fast that be creates an after-image so he can attack from behind landing a series of 5 stabs through the chest. **'Fourth Moon: Blood-Red Moon:' (第四の月：真紅の月, Daishi no tsuki: Shinku no tsuki) This is the deadliest technique of the Four Moons. Markus slashes the ground creating a dust cloud this sets up any unsuspecting opponant for the attack which includes the First and Third Moons with a seires of twirling slashes. The Death Wing Ellena's Techniques Trivia *The lightning Switch Kick is based of a technique dubbed The Guyver Kick made famous by martial arts actor Scott Adkins *The Phantom Katana Kick can be shown here where Yellow fights the red and white twin in the Yellow Trailer for RWBY. The white twin is the one who uses an example of Phantom Katana Kick style technique. *As stated on Markus' page the style is based on Jeet Kune Do, Five Animals Kung Fu (Tiger, Crane, Dragon, Leopard and Snake), Capoeria, Lethwei (Brumese version of Muay Thai), Taekwondo, Boxing, Ninjutsu and Aiki-Jujutsu. I've tried to emulate each fighting style as best i can. He also utilizes a stance similar to Bruce Lee's. With a sword his style emulates chinese swordmanship and Kenjutsu with self made techniques. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Fighting Style Category:Caster Magic